Software products assist companies in managing information technology resources (IT) resources for multiple software applications. These IT management products optimize strategic functions between technology and business and assists with such functions as managing software projects and portfolios, testing new software deployments, reducing service or repair time with customers, etc.
In environments executing multiple software applications, users login and authenticate themselves to a first application. Subsequently, the user or the first application desires to access services of another application. Since the user has already performed the login process to the first application, he or she does not want to perform another login process for the second application. A separate login for subsequent applications is time consuming and costly.